Three Hours, A Lifetime
by floweregg
Summary: How many more times would she let him do this to her ? Especially when it involved something life changing ? *Not an OC*


**Author's Note: Since this story doesn't have an OC and the main character woman isn't called by any name, you can pretty much just put whoever you want in her position, whether it be another character from the show, or your own OC, or even yourself ! Really, you can't go wrong here friend. I didn't really like repeating 'she' and 'her' and 'the woman' but I just couldn't decide who I wanted to put there haha. The idea for this fic just came out of nowhere while I was showering, so I figured I might as well write it out and publish it even though I feel like it has a crappy ending but oh well, so without further ado, enjoy !**

Two hours. She had been waiting for two long hours and he still wasn't there. She was already aware that Ryohei wasn't exactly punctual, but this was ridiculous. The woman checked her watch, sighing irritatedly, recalling the conversation she had with him in the morning.

"_Do you think you can meet up with me for dinner? I know you're really busy, what with work and boxing and all, but I have something exciting to tell you!" _

She had told him that, and Ryohei had agreed excitedly, promising her he would definitely NOT be late like he had a thousand times before. Remembering the conversation left a sour taste in her mouth. How many times had he promised that, and how many times had he broken that promise ? She wasn't even angry at him anymore, she was just disappointed in herself for foolishly believing him every single time. Ryohei wasn't a bad man, and it's not like he didn't care about her and their relationship, but she couldn't help but feel heavyhearted, like Ryohei didn't feel as strongly for her as she did for him. It felt like sometimes he cared more about boxing and working with that Sawada man, like she was just an afterthought.

A violent shiver shook her from her heartsick thoughts, and she suddenly realized she was damp. It had started drizzling at some point, and she hadn't even noticed. Another hour had probably passed; a quick check of her watch proved her right. The tears that had been brimming at her eyes threatened to fall. The woman buried her face in her hands and was about to let her tears fall, when she heard a familiar voice shouting her name. Looking up, it really was Ryohei who was running towards her smiling. She wanted to be happy to see him, to smile back at him, but she couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry I'm so late! I didn't think you'd still be waiting for me though." Ryohei said, looking apologetic. "I brought you these flowers! I know they don't make up for my extreme lateness, but I still hope you like them. Lets hurry and go eat dinner, I'm sure you're really hungry!"He handed the flowers to her, grinning brightly. As soon as she took them, Ryohei grabbed one of her hands and began to lead her towards his car. The woman looked sadly at the flowers, her resolve weakening, but it was now or never.

She ground her feet into the ground, effectively stopping the pair. The man turned to look at her confused. "Ryohei... I can't." She spoke softly, not looking at him directly. His smile took on a strained look, possibly sensing what was coming, but he only replied, "Can't do dinner anymore? Are you not hungry? I know I was a little late, but we can still go, can't we?" That answer gave her the push she needed to speak her mind. "Just _a little _late? I've been waiting for three hours!" She looked up furiously, the emotional dam breaking and letting forth all the feelings she had held back for so long. The man looked like he was going to say something, but she interrupted him. "I told you I had something important to tell you, and you couldn't even spare a phone call to tell me you were going to be late! I don't ask much of you, Ryohei, I don't complain when you stand me up over and over, I don't complain when I don't see you for days because of your work and your boxing because I know how much that means to you, but I just can't anymore ! Do you even love me anymore?" She looked at him woefully, the tears in her eyes close to falling. "Of course I love you! I know that I don't always spend enough time with you as I should, and sometimes I can be undependable sometimes, but I can change !" He looked back at the woman, his eyes pleading with her silently. She wanted to believe him this time, she really did, but she refused to be fooled again. "You've said that many times before, and you still haven't changed. I don't think this relationship is going to work. I need you to be someone I can depend on. Someone _we_ can depend on.", she said, putting a hand on her stomach. Ryohei's eyes widened. "Y-you... you're-..." he started, the words not coming out. The woman nodded, a bitter smile on her face. "Yeah. Isn't that funny ? It was the important news I was planning to tell you today. "

Haven shaken off the initial shock, Ryohei hugged her, talking quickly about how wonderful that was and how he would definitely prove to her that she could count on him. He started to talk about planning for the arrival of the baby, but she stopped him. "No, Ryohei. If you couldn't be there for me, how can I count on you to be there for the baby? I need someone who I know can provide for and protect the baby and I. I just don't think that...that I want you in our baby's life." The look of shock on his face broke her heart, but she had to think about the baby's future. The woman dropped the flowers she had been clutching the whole time at Ryohei's feet, and said "Goodbye, Ryohei." She quickly turned around so he wouldn't see the tears falling down her face, and walked away from him. She willed herself to not look back so she wouldn't have to see the look of despair adorning Ryohei's handsome face.


End file.
